The Witch and The Queen
by Queen 0f The Dead
Summary: "Well there is magic all around you, if I do say so myself... I have known this much longer than I've known you." This is the story of an Evil Queen, a young witch and a scheme that could bring down the kingdom.


**Authors note: Uh, hi there. This is a kind of random (perhaps sun induced) multi-chapter story. It's very AU and for the sake of it try to imagine Cordelia Goode growing up in the enchanted forest. There is no Mrs. Robichaux and I'm not sure yet what to do about the 'supreme' thaang yet (but I'll let y'all know in due time). **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (except a nice floral Cordelia-esque skirt). :)**

**Enjoy! (R&R, constructive criticism is welcome and any views on how to develop smaller background characters like Fiona are always welcome. Also suggestions for characters from AHS:Coven and OUAT (preferably ones from seasons 1 and 2) are greatly appreciated and I'll try to welcome them with open arms (depending on who they are). **

**Lotz x**

A small girl wove her way through the throngs of people treading on toes and catching the wooden stick in her hand on the clothes of the people she passed. She was short and thin with dark, chocolate brown eyes and blonde hair that hit just below her shoulders. She whacked at the legs that got in her way and her dress-which had once been a nice ivory frock-was torn and caked the same mud that coated the ground. She wore no shoes and her feet dug into the mud making it all the harder to reach the front of the crowd, but, she did it none-the-less and as she pushed her way through the last of the people she saw the centre of the crowd attention.

A man, twice the size of the girl and then half, was fighting with a young, well-dressed lad-who appeared to be no older than eighteen-on the street. They punched and kicked at each other and it was obvious that neither of them were going to be the first to go down. They had had swords once upon a time but both were discarded by the side of the road, it was these that were the current objects of the girl's attention. She used the cover of the crowd to shuffle closer to the swords trying hard not to attract the attention of anyone, lest her self-proclaimed mission be in vain. She saw her chance when a gap appeared in the people not a few paces from the objects of her desire, she shuffled until they were within an arm's length, then, she lunged for the two objects using all her strength to pull the objects to her body then she ran. Full throttle, past people who were grabbing at her and starting to notice the commotion, but she paid them no mind as she ran and kicked and stamped. It was not until she was at least another half a mile from the crowd that she decided it was safe to slow to a walk. Her lungs burned and she could feel the muscles in her arms seizing up from the immense weight of the two swords, her legs ached and her breath came in short bursts, but, despite the pain her face contorted into a smile and then a full on grin.

Though the swords were near as tall as her she still managed to stow them on her back wrapped in her cloak and bound with thick ropes. From here it wasn't far to the market where she knew she could sell the swords for a good price, so, keeping to the walls and crevices with the stealth of a cat she made her way as fast as she could towards the 'Brooke-markets'.

The girl was not half way to her intended destination when she hear the sound of hoof beats on the cobbled road. It was mid-summer and the town was a poor one where horses were scarce at the best of times, so, when the young girl saw a near half a dozen graceful horses in such a dark shade of black one could mistake them for the blue of night she could do nothing but stop and stare from a dark nook of wall. Four of the five horses were stallions, however, the one at the front-and the one the young girl thought the most beautiful- was a mare with a jet black mane and abnormal big blue eyes that seemed to peer into your soul. Being pulled by the horses was a great black carriage carved with the most intricate patterns unlike any the girl had seen, its windows were blacked out concealing the occupant from preying eyes, but that didn't stop the girl from looking on with such astonishment one would assume the carriage had been made from solid gold.

The girl followed the carriage for another quarter of a mile before she came to the turning which would take her to the market where she could sell her latest 'finds'. She smiled with a childlike sense of glee when the carriage took the same path as her, allowing her to creep in the shadows not far behind. Sometimes she would have to break into a run to catch up, but, with each twist and turn it seemed the carriage was heading in the same direction as she.

She was running along the road she knew would lead directly into the market when the carriage stopped dead. Suddenly, feeling a little scared, she shrank back as far as she could into the shadows. She saw the dark door of the carriage open the other side of her hiding place, and heard rather than saw the woman who stepped out. The sound of footfalls on the cobbles was punctuated with a loud 'tap, tap'. Dark black boots lead up to the hem of a midnight blue gown which gave the impression of being covered with tiny little raindrops instead of diamonds, the skirt of the dress tapered at the waist and moulded perfectly to the upper-half of the woman's body, long sleeves of the same midnight colour fit the slender arms of the wearer like a second skin before splitting at the wrists. At first glance one might take the dress to be an extravagant mourning gown but the young girl knew better, for this woman was clearly no mourner. Her lips were painted a deadly crimson and high, defined cheek bones and sculpted eyebrows gave her a haughty appearance, softened very little by dark smoky eyes that had been hardened over the years. Her hair was a lighter colour than her horses but still darker than the usual brunette, it was tied up in an extravagant twist atop her head and she wore a silver hairpiece encrusted with diamonds. The girl thought this woman was the definition of a queen, both beautiful and well dressed-but if she was indeed a queen or lady of some sort-then why was she visiting this dirty little market on the outskirts of a town that claimed to house some of the worst people in the land?

The girl's thoughts were cut off when the woman spoke. Her voice was hard and cold and yet it held a captivating and almost comforting note. The woman addressed a dozen men the girl had failed to notice before, she assumed they were her guards. She could hear the woman barking commands but she didn't really listen, that was until she heard something that made her blood run cold. 'Seize everyone Question them on Snow White's whereabouts.' 'And if they don't know anything?' A guard replied. 'Well then,' the painted lips formed a smirk, 'I want you to kill them all.'

'No!' The girls screamed in her mind. She didn't know who this 'Snow White' was or what she had done, but she did know that these people, innocent (for this crime at least) people, couldn't not die at the hands of some 'rich bitches' guards because of her.

She didn't know what came over her when she drew out the sword. It was heavy in her hand and did not fit well, she felt clumsy as she gripped it with both hands, but grip it she did. Running from the shadows with all of the speed a girl of 90lbs can she charged at the guards who had their backs turned. She whacked the first one behind the legs with the flat blade, having the element of surprise on her hand. He toppled over holing in pain only to spin and jump up with his sword drawn. Behind him six other men circled her with no way out. She wielded the sword in a last attempt of heroism but realised the attempt was futile. One guard with large hands like paddles grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and yanked her towards him. They were nose to nose and he snarled at her, "What do you think you're doing you little shit?" He pricked her with his dagger causing blood to well on her arm. "I'm sorry…" She choked out, her eyes welling with tears. "I just…"

"You just what? You stupid child. Thought you'd play the hero? Well I'm afraid you'll pay dearly for that mistake." He raised his dagger to her throat and pressed it there, hard enough to draw blood but not to do anymore harm, yet.

"Guard!" The voice called out and the girl shook with fear. "Put the child down!"


End file.
